


Morning Surprise

by VelvetMouse



Series: Taking Control [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMouse/pseuds/VelvetMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that Jim was shocked to see them; he was just shocked to see them like <i>that</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to Taking Control.

It had taken him three days of begging, two back rubs and a bottle of Orion K'chava, but he had finally talked Gaila into giving him Bones's new security code.

However, Jim Kirk stopped short as soon as he entered his friend's apartment. He shook his head, thinking that all the drinks he had consumed were causing him to hallucinate. He could have sworn he saw Bone crashed out on his couch with Christine Chapel curled up beside him, using his chest as a pillow. Jim rubbed his drink-bleary eyes, but the scene remained the same. That was definitely Bones and Chapel curled up on the couch together; there were two empty wine glasses on the coffee-table, as well as what must have amounted to half a box of used tissues strewn about.

He blinked several more times and then shrugged. He turned and made his way into the bedroom, sprawling on the bed without bothering to remove any clothing or even his boots. He'd figure it out in the morning. Or when he woke up, at least.

~*~

"So do you always make it a policy to sleep with another man's fianceé, or was this a special occasion?"

Jim Kirk's familiar voice filtered through the sleep fog in Leonard McCoy's brain.

"Ex- fianceé," McCoy mumbled and splashed some more water on his face. Then he froze for a moment and looked up to see Jim smirking at him in the bathroom mirror.

"The hell are you doing here, Jim?"

"Was at O'Rory's last night. Here was closer. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that my couch was already occupied by not one, but two people."

" _Your_ couch?"

Jim waved him off, but then leaned against the doorjamb and crossed his arms, looking as serious as McCoy had ever seen him.

"What's going on, Bones?" he asked. McCoy flinched. Jim was using his captain's voice, the one that had led them all through the Vulcan crisis, the one that had convinced the brass to let him remain captain of the _Enterprise_.

"None of you're damned business, kid," he said, but looked back down at the sink, refusing to meet Jim's eyes.

"Dammit, don't pull that crap with me. You're my best friend; and Chris - she's like a sister. I don't want either of you to get hurt, and when I see my best friend curled up all lovey-dovey with my sort-of-sister, who as far as I know happens to be engaged to another man, I see the hurt-potential being awfully high. So forgive me for being a little bit concerned for both of you."

"Look, it's not my story to tell, alright?" McCoy said with a sigh, and turned around to face Jim. "But no, she's not engaged anymore. If you want any more info, you'll have to ask Chris herself."

The two men stared at each other for a moment before Jim relaxed again, and the smirk reappeared.

"So if you're going to sleep with her, don't you think you could have at least-"

"There's a party in the bathroom and no one told me?" Christine's voice cut off whatever Jim was going to say. Moments later, the woman herself appeared.

She greeted Jim with a kiss on the cheek and pressed a mug of coffee into his hands.

"I take it all back," Jim said blissfully, after taking a sip. "Do whatever you have to to keep her, Bones. I'll sign whatever orders you need, just as long as she keeps bringing me coffee like this."

Christine smiled, a true smile, although both men could see the brittleness around the edges. "I figured we could all use the real stuff this morning. C'mon Jim, let's leave Bones to his shower. I'll try to explain what's going on."

"What, you don't want to watch? We can talk right here. I mean, I lived with the guy for three years, it's not like I never saw him in his birthday suit," Jim teased.

"Out! Both of you!" McCoy ordered.

Christine just laughed, although her face was bright red, and pulled Jim towards the living room.  



End file.
